The Comeback
by Stucky's-Best-Girl
Summary: Hey not really good at summaries or naming stories but here goes :D : Ziva returns with Gibbs adopted daughter and her husband Tiva hints of McAbby and maybe I might bring a certain female director back to life
1. Welcome Home

**A/N: Hey guys I'm a newbie and i decided to try my hand on a story but I'm not that good so please any reviews good or bad will be accepted If you like it please Fav and Follow thanks in advance for your thought good and bad accepted .I decided to write this because I'm starting to miss Ziva and I kinda wish she'd comeback so enjoy :D hopefully**

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters sadly :( No Copyright infringement intended sorry if it looks similar to any other fics or episodes of NCIS it wasn't intentional

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

A bunch of campers hiking start hearing twigs breaking and crackling in a nearby bush one boy says, "go check it out" other boy says, "why don't you go?" girl says, "you guys are just a bunch of sissies" she checks the bush and runs away screaming and hugs her boyfriend who comforts her . "Look who's talkin' 'bout sissy now" says the first boy in a mocking tone .Another boy walks and checks the bush "God , guys call the cops." "Why?" asked another girl. "It's a dead body" said the first girl in rather shaky tone

~NCIS~

Gibbs drops something on Ellie's desk "This just came for you." "Oh , a package ,can I can I can I can I can I" Tony started nagging like a 5 year old who wants an early Christmas present . "NO!" yelled everyone. "Kill joys" said Tony in a rather childish tone. "It's from the French children's hospital Jake's volunterring at a letter" she read's the letter " Oh my God!" she said in a scared tone "What is it?" asked everyone else shocked at her sudden outburst. "I need to get there as soon as possible Jake had an allergic reaction to one of the latex gloves he put on while going to do a check up on one of the orphans" she said hurrying to pack up her stuff and go talk to the director.

~NCIS~

After Ellie left a slightly tall blonde woman with blue eyes , fairly large boobs , and a fairly large ass enters wearing camouflage cargo pants similar to the camouflage tugs they wear in the army and a black spaghetti strap top which was tight and hugged her body showing off her shape entered . Tony does a wolf whistle while checking her out "I'm married" said the girl showing Tony her wedding ring. "Heh , why is it always the hott ones that are taken,"he mumbled feeling rather stupid. "Excuse me?" she asked wanting to mock him even more, she already knew who he was . "Oh nothing" he said turning redder than a tomato . "I take it you're DiNozzo? I'm looking for special agent Gibbs " she said/asked . "How do you know I'm not? For all you know I could be Gibbs " he said trying to make conversation. "Oh please like you could be Gibbs I could tell you your entire history" she scoffed." "Oh yeah try me" he mocked testing the waters. "Hmmm" she said studying him "You came from a wealthy family" she said studying him some more. " Oh really" he said prompting her to go on. "Born and raised East Coast, New England boarding school , Military school, spent some time in the Mid-West and Philadelphia ,most likely you were an ex-cop Blatimore got fired/resigned joined NCIS, you're a womanizer who most women are attracted to, but your heart belongs to only one person and inspite of being the class clown you always get the job done " She finished leaving them all speechless. Tony looked sad as he remembered the first day he and Ziva met it was over a year but he still hasn't gotten over her , he still kept her star of David necklace in his desk drawer "How on earth did you know that ?" he asked still a little sad from his flashback. "Oh, It's a gift" she said rather mockingly she then turned to McGee and sniffed his shirt and said "Ahhh McGee the computer McGeek". "Heh, she gotcha there probie" Tony said making fun of McGee due to the girl's nickname for McGee which was obviously one of his. "Military brat, most likely attended MIT , got aaaaa bachelors in bio-medical engineering ,masters in computer forensics, very protective of your family even if they aren't your own blood such as DiNozzo who I'm sure you consider a brother , I'm impressed you're a little harder to read than DiNozzo though," she continued and finished once again leaving them speechless. Just then Gibbs spoke up startling them all he was silently observing from a corner how much his daughter had grown up while she was away she had gotten married and he couldn't even attend the wedding or give her away he started "If you're finished reading my agents would ya come and give your old pops a hug" he asked. "Daddy!" she shouted and tackled Gibbs with an Abby style hug sending them both to the floor "Oh, I missed you sooooooo much if only you knew how to use a computer or even a cell phone!" she said pouting and pointing out Gibbs inability to use electronics. "I missed you to bud" Gibbs said while hugging his daughter. "Would someone please explain what is happening right now, Gibbs didn't your daughter and wife die in an accident or something like that," Tony said obviously confused by the father daughter reunion. "Well technically I'm not his daughter he's my godfather who adopted me after my parents died in an accident, my name's Emily by the way " She said helping her "father" up from the floor .Just then her phone vibrated she pulled out a Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge McGee instantly fell in love with it "Is that the new Samsung Galaxy S6 ?" he asked while admiring the phone. "Edge ," she teased stunning McGee "How much did you pay for that hunk of junk anyway?" Gibbs asked obviously not understanding the technology . "900 bucks" she answered still engaged in her phone .Then the elevator dinged and the doors opened revealing a slightly taller handsome man dark gold hair a little darker than Tony's with sort of a hint of copper shorter than shoulder length dressed in a crisp white shirt buttoned all the way up and sensible black trousers appearing like skinny jeans appearing like skinny jeans from afar. "Woah, who's the teacher's assistant?" Tony asked but shut up when he saw Emily glare at him "Hey babe" said Emily as she gave him a light kiss on the lips "Oh, honey," she said looking at his shirt realizing why Tony called him a teacher's assistant "What?" he asked as she started to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt "Much better," she said after she finished buttoning the first three buttons of his shirt. "Oh ,that I wanted to look presentable for your dad. Hi Mr. Gibbs ," He finished realizing what she did and seeing Gibbs in front of them . "Just Gibbs son," Gibbs said while shaking his hand then proceeding to introduce the guys to him, "This is Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee the others are yet to be introduced." "Hey I'm Spencer," He introduced himself . "Hey Spencer," Tony started "Don't take this the wrong way you're a great guy if Gibbs trusts you but how does a guy like you score a babe like Emily?" Tony asked only to receive headslaps from both Gibbs and Emily "Shutting up boss," said Tony in defeat "You make them call you boss you're not gettin' that one outta me pops," said Emily in between laughs . "OMG! I just remembered I have a surprise for you guys Spence," She gestured to Spencer who nodded and left for the elevator. "Dad can you get the entire team up here," Gibbs nodded and went off to call Ducky and Abby. "I personally think you guys'll love me for this especially you Mr. DiNozzo," teased Emily "I'm game," said Tony trying to figure out what the surprise was . Ducky and Abby reached upstairs intros were made then Emily made everyone stand in front of the elevator and pulled Tony to the front, she called Spencer to come up when the elevator opened everyone was confused to see Spencer standing alone he then moved to reveal and overly excited Ziva ,Tony who was texting someone on his phone dropped it dazed by the mere sight of Ziva he unconsciously walked toward her and pulled her into a kiss letting out all the passion locked up inside him over the past years and Ziva reciprocated the same. Tim side hugged Abby , they had gotten back together after Ziva left , Tim didn't want to go through the same thing as Tony even though Abby would never leave NCIS and her "family" ,Spencer side hugged Emily and kissed her atop the head and told her "Ya did good" , "I know," Emily said and they both watched Tony and Ziva's reunion .Just after the welcome backs to Ziva ,Gibbs received a phone call "Gear up guys we got a dead lieutenant on a hiking trail, McGee gas the truck Ziva and Em you guys catch up with Abbs." "No I wanna come with you guys it'll be my first case," protested Emily with the puppy dog eyes not even Gibbs could resist "Fine follow me," with that Gibbs led Emily to armory to get gear and weapons he got her a sig to holster to her waist , boots, a jacket with NCIS on it, a cap with NCIS on it and a bullet proof vest and finally they went up to Director to submit her transfer and release forms to get a badge they also got one for Spencer and Ziva. "Any question?" he asked her before they left. Just one "Why is there a 10 mm hole in my cap?" she asked poking her finger through the hole

~NCIS~

(in the truck)

"Thank you," Tony said to Emily sounding grateful "For what?" asked Emily confused "For bringing Ziva back" he answered "Don't mention it," "Really I mean it thank you ," "I said don't mention it she told me a lot about you I felt her love for you don't let her go learn from your mistakes," "When did she tell you about us ?"Tony asked confused "In Trinidad," "Ziva went to Trinidad?" "Yeah you didn't know," "No she left over a year ago said she wanted to change stop causing pain to others," "And she did change , I talked to her, she explained everything. Ever since I knew Ziva all she's wanted to do is make the world a better place , she just, sees the world at a different perspective she had a rough life, you know that ," "Heh, I still remember our first kiss wasn't supposed to be one ," Tony was reminiscing the moment with a sad smile on his face when Tim slammed the breaks "You and Ziva kissed ,before, When? How? Why?" Tim asked in surprise while starting to drive again "None of your business McNosy now drive," "I'm remember that story she told it to me when me and Spence were having some relationship problems before we were married You guys were undercover in Paris right it was the day Ziva fell for you you were willing to give up your life to save hers how sweet," Emily said pinching Tony's cheek "I remember that assignment the FBI agents said you guys had sex but I didn't believe them," "And you shouldn't McGullible, we were faking only the kiss was real,"Tony said looking down with a sad smile. Emily gives Tony a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder "We're here," said Tim getting out of the van  
"Just act cool kay," "I was born cool baby," Emily just snorted.

They went checked out the crime scene it was a simple case of a jealous ex-spouse kills ex-spouses girlfriend, pinned blame on ex-spouse, got caught went to jail for fifty years. The team got to spend some quality time with each other and catch up they were all in Abby's lab snuggling with their respective partners and chatting "Hey you didn't go the salon last weekend did you?" Spencer asked his wife noticing her roots were showing "Nope I went to the mall I'm tired of being blonde anyway," "What's you're real hair colour?, Burnette , Redhead, huh?, " Tony asked being nosy "Nope,black ," "You have natural black hair jealous," Abby whined "Your hair's not black Abby?" McGee asked rather confused at his goth, emo girlfriend "I tattoo my entire body it never occurred to you I dye my hair, at all," McGee just looked on plain confused "Do you dye your hair?" Tony quizzed at Ziva "Oh yes it is a little known fact Isrealites are actually a Nordic race who dye their hair to fit into the neighborhood ," Ziva replied sarcastically "Itchy," Tony replied mocking hurt "I can be at times," Ziva teased "So can I ," Tony teased back and kissed her. They noitced Spencer and Emily missing and started looking for them when Tony found them making out in Abby's office he whistled and teased "you guys just couldn't wait until you got home could ya," causing the couple to blush but thry continued to make out causing the guys to leave dragging behind a giggling Abby.

 **A/N So tomatoes, onions, rotten papayas, good, bad? Thanks for reading do leave your review good bad and horrible reviews all accepted let me know if you want me to update . THANKS FOR READING :D**


	2. The Surprise

**A/N: thanks for sharing your thoughts on the story sorry about the line spacing and paragraphing but I'm not that experienced but I'll try to do better this time to be honest this is my first fan fic ever and to the guest who doesn't like Ziva I'm sorry but I like her and we all have our likes and dislikes so here goes please share your lovley reviews**

8 months later

~NCIS~

"Watcha lookin' at ?" Tim asks Tony with a curious look on his face

"I'm not tellin' you you'll ruin everything," Tony commented still looking at his computer screen

"You can tell me , I won't ruin it ," Emily said also with a curious look on her face

Tony just looked at her with a quizzical look on his face wondering if he should tell her or not finally he decided he needed a woman's point of view on this matter.

"Well," he started then he realized McGee was still in the room he said "Get McBlabberMouth outta here first,"

Then Emily received a phone call "Emily Ross,"she answered, listened for a while then her face broke into smirk"Perfect timing Abs ,I think you're spending too much time around dad," she laughed before hanging up, she looked over to McGee and said ,"Abby _needs_ you." After McGee left she turned to Tony,"Spill"

~NCIS~

McGee stepped into Abby's lab shouting over the blaring music ,when he didn't get an answer he started searching for her. He found her in her office sitting on her chair with a frown on her face ,"Watcha need Abs?" McGee asked looking quizzically at Abby

"Watcha need Abs he asks, funny how he always knows what Gibbs needs but never what I need," Abby says the sarcasm clear in her voice

"C'mon Abs you're killin' me here ," McGee said getting scared at the look in her eyes.

"Do you not love me anymore Timmy?" Abby asked now going from angry to sad

"What?" McGee asked shocked at why she would even think that he took his index finger under her china lifting her head so their eyes would meet

and asked her,"Now why would I ever stop loving you?"

"Well , because , we haven't gone on a date since last month and you're always busy with work and ..." She was cut off mid ramble by a pair of lips pressed to hers. When they finally pulled away for air he asked her "Does that answer your question" she just responded by going in for another kiss

~NCIS~

Back in the bullpen Tony and Emily were discussing some surprise "Will that fit your budget ?" Emily asked Tony

"I'll worry about my budget ,you just tell me if she'll like it" Tony replied with an eager expression on his face.

"Will who like what?" Ziva asked giving Tony a light kiss on the lips

"Um...um...McGee's sister... uhh.. Sarah her birthday's ...um... next week and I'm trying to figure out what present to give her" Tony said fumbling for words

"My sister's birthday isn't till next month what are you guys up too?" McGee asked walking back from the elevator with red lipstick smudged on one corner of his mouth

"Fine you caught me,... I'm ...,my cousin's coming to town and... I need to get her a welcome present ," Tony said still looking for a valid excuse

"He wants to get her braces," Emily quickly said trying to back him up

"Why ?" McGee asked

"And is that not kind of insulting?" Ziva chimed in

"Because these are her teeth people always make fun of her because of them," Tony said showing them this on his phone

Everyone just shuddered in response "Ok, it is not good but you still should not get her any braces, you would just be adding sugar to her wounds," Ziva said clearly getting the saying wrong

"I think you mean salt sweetcheeks you're adding salt to the wound is the saying, and I guess you're right but I'll figure something out sooner or later, on a completely unrelated not do you like fireworks ?" Tony asked putting his arm around Ziva's neck

"Yes very much why do you ask," Ziva replied leaning into him

"No reason," he said looking in Emily's direction and grinning thinking no how and when he should lay out his plan

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short but please bear with me I'm just sort of busy studying so sorry , and I hope it's easier to read now and the girl in the pic is actually my cousin she said that I could use her pic if I like so heh anyway do leave your lovely reviews and remember all reviews are accepted good,bad and horrible :) bye guys**

 **-Love Linds :)**


	3. Proposals & Pregnancy

**A/N: Hey sad I didn't get as much reviews on the last chapter I'm hoping I get more on this one. So here goes**

It was cold case day at NCIS the Gibbs team took this as an opportunity to catch up in their lives. McGee was down in Abby's lab *ahem...ahem* "catching up" , Ziva was in the break room catching up with some of her friends from NCIS, in the bullpen Tony and Emily took this as an opportunity to lay out their plan from the other day

"Yes, Mmmhm , Not four five , Yes , Thank you," Tony hung up the phone,turned to Emily and said,"I spoke to the guy from the jewelry store he said I could drop by and pick it up Friday,"

"Perfect I spoke to my friend Karen over at Fire Power we're booked for Friday 8 o'clock so hopefully we don't get a case, Oh and I ordered the Lililes I'll pick them up Friday for you."

"Perfect, Now all i need is a new suit and some confidence,"

" You'll do fine , but i'm still not sure , I mean sure she loves fireworks but she also loves simplicity , isn't that why she fell in love with you , cuz I don't see much more to love," She teased trying to lighten his mood

"Ha ha , very funny," Both of them started to argue like kids and were inches away from each other glaring when as if on cue Gibbs walked in head slapped them both causing their foreheads to knock together and they both yelped and glared at Gibbs who happily returned it with his own icy glare that sent shivers down their spines. Then Ziva and Spencer walked in laughing.

"What's so funny you can't share with us," Emily asked turning to go back to her desk

"Depends what are you two babies crying about,"Spencer replied holding a mischievous glare with his wife who stuck her tounge out at him

"Gibbs managed to head slap and knock our foreheads together at the same time," Tony replied to a giggling Ziva wondering since when she giggled

"We were just telling each other about our most funny moments with you guys , Spencer was just telling me about your first date when you were staring at him and almost choked on your food

Emily got red as a beet with anger and started at Spencer ,"You wouldn't dare," she said in a low voice still staring at Spencer

"If it is any consolation, Tony almost got pasta up his nose staring at me," Ziva chimed in

"Hey I'm right here ya know," Tony called from his desk

"Thanks Ziva but it doesn't help and he's still gonna pay ," Emily retorted

"I only told her because you told everyone that I had a birthmark on my butt," Spencer argued

"Only because you turned all my clothes tiny and orange, I had to wear dad's clothes for en entire week," Emily argued back

"Hey you never told me they were supposed to be dropped off at the dry cleaners and how was i supposed to notice one orange rag in an entire load of whites and I'm sure it wasn't that bad wearing your dad's clothes,"

'Oh yeah you try wearing clothes that smell like sawdust and old spice for an entire week," they continued to argue for the rest of the day until Gibbs head slapped them both

~NCIS~

 **Friday**

Friday came around quick Tony dropped by the jewelry store and picked up what ever he was talking about on the phone , He asked Abby to bring Ziva up to the roof of the NCIS building at 8 which Emily decorated beautifully with many Lillies .

A little before 8 o'clock that night Tony coralled everyone one the Gibbs team up to the roof and Abby brought Ziva up to the roof everyone was confused except Emily and Tony when the clock struck eight Emily called someone and the only thing she said was "Now" then she hung up ziva turned to see Tony on one knee with a small velvet box in his hand and after 5 minutes he opened the box and behind him fireworks went off spelling out "WILL YOU MARRY ME ZIVA" in multiple colors . Tears welled up in Ziva's eyes and she was left speechless when Tony gave his long speech about how much he loved and understood her all she could do was nod vigorously when he slipped a golden ring with a diamond in the center of two smaller diamond then they kissed as everyone clapped.

When Ziva finally recovered from everything that just happened she turned to Tony and said "I have something for you too ," she laughed when Tony got a confused look on his face she reached into her bag and pulled out a rectangular box wrapped in gift paper. He tore off the gift paper to reveal a pregnancy test he continued to open the box to receive a small white stick with two pink lines on it. Tony just stood there with a confused look on his face when Ziva started to ramble

"I knew it I knew it I knew I should not have told you now , I mean it is just so much to take in , hell even I was surprised at first I know it is just that no one is ready to be a parent not me not you , but I can wait for you to make a decision I will not force you to be a part of the baby's life if you do-" Ziva was cut off mid ramble by a long passionate kiss from Tony when they came up for air Ziva looked at Tony who had huge grin on his face showing his perfectly white teeth.

She barely managed to whisper to Tony " You are not mad," with a small smile on her face

"Now give me one reason just one , why I should be mad,"

" Because..." she couldn't think of anything to tell him

"Exactly," He replied and kissed her again.


	4. Wedding Plans, Movies and Mysteries

**A/N: Hey Hey thanks for all your lovely reviews I'm in an extremely peppy mood because exams are almost over for my class and this year's exams are pretty easy especially since most of our exams are orals now, the only exams I need to do now are Music, English, Spanish, French and Italian orals along with practical P.E. then I can update way more often YAY!. Anyway I'm straying from topic here's the update enjoy.**

Excitement was in the air most coming from Abby , everyone was excited about the NCIS baby on the way so excited that Tony and Ziva were actually tired of being pampered and congratulated all they wanted was a break, Ziva wanted a break from arguing with Gibbs, Abby and Tony about when she should go on desk duty and maternity leave and Tony was just plain tired and wanted to sleep which he knew he wasn't going to get once the baby came along so Gibbs had given them the day off , so they were at home relaxing and discussing wedding details they had decided they wanted to get married before the baby came and before Ziva started to show

"What theme should we go with?" Ziva asked her fiance who's head lying on her still flat abdomen and she was running her fingers through his hair

"How bout an outdoor ceremony both indoor and outdoor reception," Tony suggested

"That sounds perfect,"

"Great I know this guy who can hook us up at The Madison there're lots of gazebos where different groups can hang out,"

"What about color I think a lovely caribbean blue accented by a fuchsia would look lovely," Ziva suggested

"That would look beautiful but not as beautiful as you my dear," Tony was kissing up Ziva knew he wanted something

"Fluttery will get you no where DiNozzo,"

"I think you mean to say flattery sweetcheeks and can't a guy compliment his beautiful fiance,"

"No, now spill,"

"There's nothin' to spill,"

"If you say so, now what type flowers should we use?"she asked now lightly brushing her fingers against the slight stubble on his face

"I think roses are a bit too traditional how about hydrangeas?"

"Then it is settled hydrangeas it is,"

"Great then I'll call Josh this evening and we'll get a date, why don't we go out tonight with the guys, have a little fun?"

"I do not see why not,"

"I'll call the guys where'd you wanna go?" he asked getting up and heading out of the room

"Bowling?"

"No you're not supposed to be lifting anything heavy how bout we go watch a movie?"

"Fine," Ziva sighed and flopped on to the bed

~NCIS~

"Zi we're gonna be late if you don't stop staring at yourself in the mirror, I promise you're not looking fat!" Tony shouted from the living room where he was waiting for Ziva

"My jeans are not even zipping up!" she shouted back

"Then wear sweats,we're only going to the movies the entire cinema will be dark!"

"What ever," she said walking out of the room wearing sweatpants, one of Tony's t-shirts and a pout

"You look fine I'm sure the girls are dressed the same way," he said opening the door

"You can not say that for sure ," she replied walking out the door

"Let's just go," he said locking the door

~NCIS~

Tony and Ziva pulled up infront of the cinema in Tony's new 2012 ford shelby mustang just as two other cars pulled up one was McGee's porsche the other Emily and Spencer's 2013 ford mustang. Tony's prediction was right as Abby was wearing one of McGee's T-shirts and sweatpants and Emily was wearing one of Spencer's hoodies and sweatpants.

"Hey guys when's the movie starting?" Emily asked walking up to them , Spencer trailing behind her

"8:30 we're watching Incidious 3 in 3D," Abby said in a low voice trying to give it a dramatic effect

"Soon you'll be practically in my lap," Tony whispered to Ziva

"I can take care of myself , if I can kill 3 armed assassins at 7 years old then I can more than survive a horror movie," she defended

"Why don't we get settled in while the guys buy us drinks and snacks," Abby suggested

"Why do the guys always have to get the girls the snacks?" Tony prostested

"Yeah," both McGee and Spencer protested

"Oh, you know why Ziva whispered huskily running her index finger along Tony's jawline down to his chin to tip his head up

"Fine we'll meet you guys inside save us seats," Tony answered walking to the snack bar

~NCIS~

About fifteen minutes into the movie the killing and blood bath started Abby was literally in McGee's lap they had sat in the back row because Abby insisted that when you're watching 3D it's where you get the best view McGee looked to his right to see Emily and Spencer making out and then to his left to see Tony and Ziva making out he sighed and looked at the row in front of him then to the entrance when he saw a flash of white hair and Gibbs' silhouette his eyes grew wide as he saw a flash of red hair and did he just see right? Gibbs just kissed her and it wasn't and Abby kiss. He swiftly turned to Tony and whispered to to him that Gibbs was there on hearing that Tony shoved Ziva into her own chair and whispered

"Sorry Gibbs,"

"Are you really going to let Gibbs control our relationship even after this," she said pointing to her still flat abdomen

"I guess you're right," he said with a sigh

The movie was over when they were outside.

"Hey did any one else see that woman with Gibbs?" McGee asked

"Yeah he kissed her and not an Abby or an Emily kiss," Spencer replied

"What's that supposed to mean?" both the girls defended

"He kisses you guys with fatherly affection he kissed her how how a man kisses his wife." Tony answered

They all just shrugged it off thinking of it as another one of Gibbs' passing relationships and went home.

 **A/N : Thanks for reading remember to leave a review :)**


	5. Mysteries

**A/N: Hey Hey so it's 3 am in Trinidad I'm up watching a NCIS marathon and when commercials come on I watch Criminal Minds and this idea suddenly popped into my head I know crazy right plus I'm supposed to be studying for a Science exam But Science comes naturally to me. Oh and I found a mistake in my first chapter I just thought I should clarify . In the end where Emily and Spencer go missing and was found kissing should actually be Tony and Ziva go missing and were found kissing . My bad *me flush red in embarrassment* Sorry and enjoy its a little short but it is three am after all anyway I'm babbling so enjoy :)**

 _Three and 1/2 months pregnant_

~NCIS~

The Gibbs team was getting ready to go home after a long hard day of literally chasing bad guys a supermodel had died at Quantico the main suspect was her ex boyfriend who was a track racer who works out A LOT Emily and Tony had to chase after him, when Tony finally tackled him he literally threw Tony off of him, then McGee surprise tackled him after five more minutes of Tony and Emily chasing allowing Emily to cuff him and Tony to drop to the floor trying to catch his breath, after a polygraph turns out the guy was innocent and the real culprit was the model's "close friend" and PA who killed her for her girlfriend to get the role. When they were leaving Gibbs turned to the guys and asked,

"You guys got any plans for tomorrow ?"

"We don't have any," Emily replied

"None here except for a doctor's appointment but we could go there from your house and comeback afterwards," Tony answered

"All clear," McGee chimed in

"My place 10 o'clock I want you guys to meet someone and help me clean out some stuff," came his curt reply as he entered the elevator

"Five bucks says its movie lady," Tony said as they walked toward the elevator

~NCIS~

Tony got a rather unplesant awakening at 3 am there was a jerk in the bed followed by a sharp kick to the side of his abdomen causing him to fall off the bed when he got up he heard retching coming from the bathroom he walked in to witness the sight of Ziva kneeling in front of the toilet emptying the contents of what was left of last night's dinner he tried to lighten the mood by saying

"Worshiping the porcelain goddess again ?"

"It would help if you weren't such a smartass all the time," she shot back. H knelt beside her, held back her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear telling her it'll be over soon every once in a while. When she was finished she leaned back on his chest, closed her eyes and asked

"When will it stop?"

"Soon," he replied hugging her with one arm and resting his free hand on her head

~NCIS~

Ziva awoke the next morning to the smell of hot chocolate and french toast she walked into the kitchen to meet Tony making breakfast on the little round table was two mugs of hot chocolate one covered in mini marshmallows just the way she liked it and two stacks of pancakes one with chocolate syrup and and pat of butter " _classic Tony_ " she thought the other plain with a pat of butter she was admiring how thoughtful he was being when she heard him say

"Morning beautiful,"

"Good morning handsome," she said hugging him from the back

"Why don't you take a shower and brush up while I take care of breakfast?" he asked

"I will meet you in a few minutes," she said kissing the crook of his neck and retreating to the bedroom

~NCIS~

Tony and Ziva pulled up at Gibbs house where Emily and Spencer's car was already parked when they were walking up the drive way McGee and Abby pulled up and they walked in together. Emily and Spencer were sitting talking about something on the couch Tony walked up to them and asked

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Upstairs said something about bringing her down when everyone's here," Spencer replied Tony just nodded

"Which reminds me Spence hold this," Emily said as she passed a small bowl of chocolate to him, she got up and walked to the stairs and shouted "DAD THE GUYS ARE HERE! "

"EVERYONE!" Gibbs shouted back

"YEAH!"

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND!"

"HURRY UP!" she shouted and turned to the guys who were trying to clear their ears and said "He'll be down in a sec," then she turned to go and sit with Spencer again

"Yeah we got the message," Tony said "Is it normal for you guys to shout that much?" while escorting Ziva to the love seat while McGee and Abby took seats beside Spencer and Emily

"You have no idea," Spencer mumbled looking down at his lap

"What was that dear," Emily said in an overly sweet tone

"Oh, nothing, I said nothing," Spencer replied

"You're afraid of your wife," Tony said choking down a laugh

"She's Gibbs' daughter and Ziva's best friend wouldn't you?" he questioned Tony

"You make a good point," Tony replied

"To what DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned walking toward them

"Oh nothing boss, I mean Gibbs ,"

"I hear ya, you guys ready to meet her?" he looked at them questioningly

"Sure/ Yeah/Alright," they all answered at the same time

"Come on down," he said at the bottom of the stairs

They all heard footsteps coming from the top of the stairs slowly a someone came down stairs then they all saw a familiar face and their jaws hung open in surprise.

 **A/N: Yay cliff hangers I know I know I'm evil but you guys can't have all the fun right anyway I hope you enjoyed feel free to give ideas on who you guys want it to be you might get a hint from my summary *Me smiling devilishly***


	6. Revelations and Appointments

**A/N: Hey hey time for the big revelation I'm sure the suspense is killing you guys so I'm not going to babble any longer I myself hate really long ans myself so I'm not going to keep you waiting enjoy.**

Everyone stood there with their mouths wide open their eyes looked as if they were abut to fallout of their sockets. Abby was the first to regain her composure, when she did she shouted,

 _ **"JENNY!"**_ and glomped _(definition: to tackle someone and call it a hug)_ her sending them both flying toward the floor capturing her in a death grip

"Abby ...can't ...breathe," Jenny managed to choke out

"Oh sorry" Abby said loosening her grip. Abby was helping Jenny up from the floor when Tony walked up to her with a serious look on his face and started feeling and poking at her after another minute of feeling and poking he said hugged her and said ,"She real,"

"In the flesh Tony," Jenny replied hugging him back after Tony let her go Emily ran to her and hugged her, tears of joy welling up in her ocean blue eyes

"You're alive," she said her voice sounding as if she was close to crying

"Yes, and I missed you, all of you, look at how strong and beautiful you've gotten, you even got married and I couldn't be there," Jenny said pulling her at arms length

"Hold up exactly how do you two know each other now?" Tony asked

"Jenny's my surrogate mom," Emily answered

"Mom now," Gibbs corrected

"Really," Emily said looking like a kid on Christmas morning

"So let me get this straight, you faked your death for what ever reason, and you get hitched to a supposed to be dead woman without telling any of us," he said pointing to Jenny then to Gibbs

"Just about right," Jenny answered

"Two questions,"

"Shoot,"

"How? and Why?"

"How, I was going to put brain tumor on my health reports but my cousin was already dying stage four cancer, she offered, then the incident in Vegas came up which only made it easier, which is why I told you and Ziva to stay away, Why, terrorists who were associated with Ari were following me," Jenny explained followed by a chorus of "ah's"

"And you knew about this?" Emily turned and asked her dad

"Actually I didn't know until she showed up at my house battered and bruised by some goons,"

"But you're okay now, right," Spencer spoke up from where he was hiding he was always the shy, sensitive type

"Spencer, Jethro has told me a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you," she said hugging him, he hugged her awkwardly back "I don't bite Spencer and yes I'm fine, we both are," she said causing, the girls to get huge grins on their faces, Gibbs smirked, and the boys remained confused and trying to figure things out while the girls hugged and congratulated Gibbs and Jenny

"Ugh men," Ziva and Emily said in unison holding their foreheads

Abby tried to help them by shouting,"Gibblets," which worked as they immediately understood the boys congratulated Gibbs and Jenny.

"Wow look at the time, Zi we better get going it's 30 minutes to your appointment and it takes 25 to get there," Tony said looking at his watch

"Yes we better get going, Gibbs we will be back afterwards, congratulations once again Jenny," she said hugging Jenny

"Thank you, be safe," she said hugging her back "and let Tony drive," she shouted as they were out the door they could hear Ziva groan from all the way outside causing them to chuckle

~NCIS~

Ziva and Tony were in the waiting room in the maternity section of Bethesda when the doctors assistant came out side and called "Ms David,"

"It is Dah-veed and could you change that to DiNozzo," Ziva quickly corrected smiling at Tony who shot his million dollar grin at her

"Sure thing the doctor will see you now," the assistant said smiling at the couples sweet antics

"Can Tony come with me?" Ziva asked

"I don't see why not, good luck," she said turning to walk back to her station

"Thank you," Ziva said taking Tony's hand and walking into the office where she was greeted by the peppiest doctor she had ever seen Ziva swore the woman looked like a cheerleader in a lab coat as Tony had insisted she gotten a female doctor

"Hi Ziva, Tony," she said in her usual cheerful voice greeting Ziva with a hug and Tony with a hand shake

"Hello doctor Anderson," Ziva greeted hugging her back

"I told you already call me Ally, why don't you get ready while I go and get my supplies," she said turning to leave the room Ziva got up on the bed and rolled up her shirt to show a slight bump, she turned to Tony with a pout

"You see I told you, I am getting fat,"

"And I told you look more and more beautiful each day, because you're getting _fat_ ," he said air quoting the fat "It's not fat it's our baby and you want to know a secret it makes you look even more sexy," he whispered giving her a quick peck on the lips only to be greeted by a loud 'aw' from Becky

"Sorry guys I wasn't eaves dropping I just got my gel and came back and you guys are sooooo cute," she said

"You sound like our friend Abby, all you're missing is the dark makeup, dog collars, spikes and tatts," Tony said sitting next to Ziva causing Becky to chuckle

"Alright the gel's gonna be a bit cold," she said squirting some gel onto Ziva's belly, she pulled up a screen and probe and started to run the probe over Ziva's now gel covered belly "Alright. there. is. your. baby," she said pointing to a tiny white fleck on the screen

"I don't mean to discriminate my own baby but it looks like and alien," Tony said making a weird face

"There's two arms and two more arms," Becky said confused then the confusion turned into a smile

"Four arms, my baby has four arms and you are smiling?" Ziva asked appalled

"Congratulations," she said looking at them

"Congratulations?" Tony asked confused

"You're having twins," she said in her usual high pitched peppy voice, that's when Tony hit the floor.

 _ **TONY'S POV**_

The last thing I heard was you're having twins that's when everything went black I think I fainted. I woke up to see two familiar faces hovering over me things were still blurry but I could notice Ziva's face worried as Ally was calm and collected "What happened?" I asked, my throat feeling kind of dry

"I said you were having twins then you hit the floor," Becky answered me her voice was so high pitched you would swear she was part bat, I felt the blood rush up to my face,up to the edge of my hairline "Don't worry it happens a lot here," she reassured handing me a bottle of water, I drank some and thanked her then she handed me a printout and me and Ziva were on our way back to Gibbs' house.

 **A/N:*Me doing a lame impression of a monster voice* Feed the feedback monster *Regular voice* Just kidding but seriously reviews Please :) The more reviews I get the quicker I update**


	7. Rain, Spin the Bottle and Headslaps

It was raining heavily for the first time in the month as Tony was aimlessly throwing paper into McGee's trash can once in a while hitting McGee instead, while Ziva was reading a book and McGee was playing some game online, Tony got up to go over to Ziva as Emily walked in with a breakfast bar in her hand about to take a bite when Tony took it for her devouring three quarters of it

"Dude!" Emily exclaimed throwing her arms up

"I didn't have any breakfast," Tony replied with his mouth still full

"Ziva don't you feed him?"

"I do he eats like there is no tomorrow and is still hungry afterwards," Ziva said leaning forward resting her elbows on her desk still focused on her book

"This morning he ate four slices of french toast, eight slices of bacon, six pancakes three eggs and drank two glasses of orange juice

"What do you have in there?" Emily asked as his stomach grumbled

"Tony," McGee called gaining his attention

"What?"

"Why did you give Alexa my email and skype ID, I blocked her but I have no idea how she gets through,"

"Who's Alexa?" Emily asked intrigued

"Ex-girlfriend keeps bugging me so I told her I threw away my phone in a lake and gave her probie's deets," he replied turning to sit back at his desk

"Here are your cupcakes," Spencer said handing Emily a basket filled with little white boxes

"Thank you," she said giving him a peck on the lips before he left

"You bought cupcakes what's the occasion?" Tony asked

"I _made_ them yesterday thought I'd bring some for you guys," she said handing Ziva a box

"Thank you," Ziva said as she handed Tony a box

"What's the brown box for?" he asked observing how many boxes there were in the basket "And the big one?"

"That is for dad coffee cake," she said placing the brown box on Gibbs' desk

"And the big one?"

"For yesterday," she said giving McGee a light peck of the cheek handing him the big box

"What happened yesterday and why did he get a kiss and a huge cupcake?" Tony asked as he attacked his cupcake

"He fixed my satellite yesterday, I thought he could've fixed it on the computer but he climbed up on the roof instead,"

"Oh the results came back," Tony said as he looked at his computer screen

"What you had an appointment with the gynecologist again?' Emily asked laughing at the memory of the time Tony made an appointment with a gynecologist

"Hey that was one time when and it was an accident,"

"Gynecologist?" McGee asked confused

"You were late that day," Emily said "Apparently that morning Tony forgot what gender he was, and made an appointment with Ziva's OB/GYN instead of his physician,"

"No I emailed the wrong person, and the result are of a website I went on I shows you what your kids will look like," he said putting the pictures up on the plasma as Gibbs walked in and head slapped him

"Please tell me have a case," Emily said as he walked past her to his desk

"Nope cold case day," he said as he picked up the box on his desk

"Coffee cake," she said as the rest of then groaned "Well I'm gonna go take Abby's cake to her," she said looking toward the basket which was now empty, she looked back up to see Tony with a box in his hands she went up to him and snatched to box out of his hands "That's for Abby,"

"Come on I'll buy her another," he whined trying to reach for the box

"It's infused with caf pow," she said turning to leave

"I heard caf pow," Abby said walking into the bull pen

"Your cupcake," Emily said handing the cupcake to Abby

"Aw, caf pow cake, you are awesome," she said hugging her

"You know you remind me a lot of Kate sometimes," Tony said

"That's good right?"

"Sometimes, she was more of a boring big sister, at times, but we loved her for it,"

"You calling me boring?" Emily asked propping herself up on her elbows at her desk as he nodded "We'll see about that,"

~NCIS~

It was still pouring outside that evening as the team was doing nothing in the bull pen. Ziva was playing online poker, while Emily was reading the book she had earlier and McGee and Tony were simply staring at their computers. Tony started to do something on his computer when he hit a key and the entire thing cut off

"McGee," he called

"Just do what I tell you to do monkey," McGee said as he walked over to Tony

"I hit the space bar,"

"Again do what I tell you to do monkey,"

"Boys please behave," Jenny said from behind the computer

"Jen what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as he walked in with coffee in is hands

"I was getting bored at home so I thought I'd bring you all lunch, you need a break from all that crap you eat," she said holding up a basket "I made comfort food, still hot as rain is falling so much, tomato soup and grill cheese sandwiches, she said pulling out a thermos of soup and a kit with sandwiches

"I call dibs on the soup," Tony said grabbing the thermos off the table causing them all to laugh at his childish behavior

"Mac and cheese,"

"Mine," Emily said taking the kit from her hands she kissed her on the cheek as a daughter would do a mother and said "You're the best,"

"Mushroom alfredo,"

"I'll take that," Ziva said taking the other kit "Thank you,"

"Chicken fajita pasta," she said passing a kit to McGee

"Thanks," he said going back to his desk "Don't spill the soup on your keyboard monkey," he called and Tony made a face at his retreating back

"Chilli tortellini," she said passing a kit to Gibbs

"Where did you get time to make all this?" Tony asked before stuffing a grilled cheese sandwich in his mouth

"I prepare a lot of food before hand and stock up in the freezer so I don't have to hustle whenever say I'm feeding a crowd,"

"Smart," McGee said before eating

"I smell food," Abby said walking in the bull pen with Spencer and Jimmy behind her

"Right on time I made hot food," Jenny said "What do you want ,there's baked cheese and chicken pasta, chicken noodle casserole with cheese and lasagna, oh and roasted red pepper ravioli, and cheese and beer soup"

"I want the ravioli," Abby said

"I'll take the cheese and chicken pasta," Spencer said

"Jimmy?" Jenny asked looking at him as the others went to sit with their respective partners

"I can't decide, I'll take the soup,"

"Here you go and take this to Ducky for me," she said handing him the lasagna and another thermos of soup

"Thanks," he said leaving

"Did you eat anything Jen?" Gibbs asked

"No which is why I brought an extra dish to eat with my family," she said pulling up a chair from the desk behind Gibbs

"I made dessert too, cherry pie, brownies, chocolate chip cookie smores, oreo cheesecake, with lemon meringue pie, and red velvet cake "

"How'd you make the smores?" Emily asked after swallowing her food

"I put a layer of chocolate chip cookie dough, then a piece of chocolate, layered marshmallows on top, more chocolate, more marshmallows then another layer of cookie dough and the dunk the entire thing in cookie dough so that is stays together after you bake it and the marshmallows and chocolate stays inside covered by a layer of cookies," she explained

"Every kids dream," Tony said staring off into space

"You spoil us too much now Jenny," Emily said from her space on Spencer's lap

"Only because I love you,"

"Jenny you have to give me the recipe for this ravioli," Abby said

"It's just some recipe I found online I'll email it to you,"

"What's that Jen?" Gibbs asked looking at her pocket which contained an envelope

"I was meaning to give that to you I must have forgotten with all of the commotion," she said pulling it out of her pocket and handing it to him. He opened it revealing a picture of a sonogram with little white fleck on it he read the writing on the bottom which said 'Baby's first picture' in Jenny's handwriting he smiled a small smile down at the picture then he pulled out his wallet and put the picture in

"Can I see?" Abby asked from where she was situated on Tim's lap, he tossed her the wallet where she smiled at the picture showing McGee, then she tossed it to Emily who smiled, showed Spencer, then she tossed it to Ziva who showed it to Tony and tossed it back to Gibbs who watched it one more time before putting it into his pocket

"Abby we did not show you ours as yet did we?" Ziva asked

"Nope," Abby said as she reached into Tony's pocket to retrieve the ultrasound picture from their first appointment and tossed it to Emily in front of her

"You guys are having twins?" Emily asked Ziva before tossing it to Abby who nodded

"How did you realize?" Tony asked

"Other than the fact that there are four arms, four legs and two bodies?" she asked sarcastically

"Do you guys know the genders yet?" Abby asked before tossing the wallet to Jenny

"No we will find out at our next appointment," Ziva said catching the wallet as Jenny tossed it to her "The doctor siad she can be positive about the sex at 17 to 20 week but I am only at thirteen weeks so she can tell the gender but not be positive about it,"

"So am I," Jenny said "Well I will be in two days, Is everyone done with their food?"

"We're finished," Emily said

"Same here," McGee and Abby called

"Tony finished long back, and so am I," Ziva said

"Jethro can you please hand me the basket," Jenny said pointing to the basket on his side, he picked up the basket put his bowl in it and passed it to Jenny who put her bowl and pulled out the three kits of deserts "Who wants cherry pie?" she called taking the pie out of the basket

"Over here," Tony and Ziva called

"Brownies?"

"Here," Emily called

"Cheesecake?"

"Right here," Abby called

"Jethro what do you want?"

"Anything,"

"How about the lemon meringue pie? and everyone takes two smores"

"Sounds good,"

"And I'll send the cake to Ducky and Palmer I haven't visited him in a while I think I'll go after we've finished eating," she said getting up to hand each pair their dessert

~NCIS~

After they've finished eating Jenny and Gibbs went down to see Ducky while the others were back to doing nothing

"I am so full," Abby said rubbing her belly leaning back on McGee whose chin was resting on her shoulder

"I'm bored," Emily said resting her head on Spencer's shoulder

"How bout we play spin the bottle I haven't played that in a while," Tony suggested

"Kay," Emily said getting up

"Wait where'll get a bottle,"

"I've got a water bottle," Emily said

"That could work," Ziva said sitting on the floor

"Everyone get in a circle if you're playing," Tony said plopping down beside Ziva .Everyone sat in a circle and the bottle was placed in the middle "Whose going first?"

"Since it's Emily's bottle she should go first," McGee suggested

"Whimps," she said spinning the bottle it spun around four times before landing on Ziva

"Ha ha, I can't wait to see this," Tony said smirking

"You're not actually going to do that are you?" McGee asked

"You guys still think I'm boring?" she asked

"Yes and now you're chicken, cluck cluck," Tony teased

"Ziva do you permit to this?" McGee asked again

"They are the rules of the game," Ziva said

"Chicken," Tony said before Emily leaned forward and kissed Ziva as Tony and McGee's jaws hung in surprise if they were cartoon characters their jaws would be touching the floor. When she pulled back she smiled smugly at Tony and leaned back on Spencer

"I like your lip balm what flavor is it?" Ziva asked biting down a laugh

"Thanks, its pinacolada with a hint of mango triple tropical," Emily said also biting down a laugh, when they couldn't hold it back anymore they both burst out laughing until they had tears in their eyes, they both sighed and regained their composition before Ziva spoke again

"She kisses better than you Tony," After a couple minutes Tony gathered himself and closed his mouth

"You guys might find this weird but I'm actually a little turned on by this," Tony said

"Who wouldn't be two hot girls kissing each other," Ziva said

"Alright guys enough of that lets get back to the game, Tony why don't you go next," Emily said. Tony leaned forward and spun he bottle watching it anxiously as it spun it turned eight times before landing on McGee, his and McGee's eyes grew as wide as saucers, just then his phone rang

"Saved by the bell," he exclaimed picking up his phone, he groaned and shoved his phone back in his pocket after hearing wrong number

"Whose chicken now," Emily teased back,

"What are you waiting for Tony go on," Ziva said giving him a slight nudge, he frowned and kissed McGee quickly on the cheek then resorted to wiping his mouth vigorously

"Nuh uh, you're supposed to kiss him," Emily said

"I did," Tony argued looking at McGee who was frozen "On the cheek it's still a kiss,"

"Fine we let it slide this once why don't you go next Abby," Emily suggested

"Okay," Abby said leaning forward spinning the bottle she watched as it landed on Tony she groaned and leaned forward and placed a light peck on his lips then she looked at McGee who was till frozen and let out a small laugh

"Timmy why don't you go next," she said to McGee who broke out if his daze, he leaned forward and spun the bottle he watched it spin and smiled when it landed on Abby he let out a sigh of relief she leaned over to him and kissed him she brushed her tounge on his lower lip when Tony cleared his throat she pulled away

"Why do the nerds always get lucky Ziva go next," he said she leaned forward and spun the bottle it twirled twice before landing on Tony

"I guess it is not only the nerds who always get lucky but the ninja's to," she said in a sultry voice before kissing Tony they pulled apart before he could deepen the kiss, he groaned in disappointment

"Well I guess that leaves the last nerd," Tony said looking at Spencer who gulped and spun the bottle he watched it spin four times before landing on Emily he let out a sigh of relief "Always the nerds," Tony mumbled

"This is too easy," Emily said as she straddled Spencer grabbed his collar jerking him toward her and pressed her lips to his, she brushed her tounge against his lip and nipped at it slightly as she was about to deepen the kiss she felt a hand collide with the back of her head causing her to bite Spencer's lip making a small cut on tasting blood she quickly pulled away

"Dad, look what you made me do," she said gesturing to Spencer's now bleeding lip

"No grab ass at work,"

"Tony started it," she complained like a five year old getting off of Spencer

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah boss?"

"That true?"

"Maybe,"

"He's the one who suggested we play spin the bottle," Emily complained again

"DiNozzo,"

"Jethro," Jenny called out

"What?"

"Give them a break, they're young,"

"And,"

"You would've done the same thing at their age,"

"I was a marine at their age married with a wife and a daughter,"

"What if you weren't?"

"But I was,"

"What if you weren't?" Jenny asked a little more firm that time as the rest of them looked up from the floor like kids who didn't know what to to when mommy and daddy argued

"Guy Guys!" Abby exclaimed as she couldn't take it any more she jumped up from her spot on the floor "The kids don't like it when mommy and daddy fight, especially if it's because of them," Abby said gesturing to the rest of the team on the ground who nodded innocently "Now hug,...Go on," she said looking expectantly at them "Hug. Her." Abby said firmly to Gibbs pointing to Jenny he looked at her "Go on, don't look at me she's your wife and you were the one who fought with her," Abby said nudging him toward Jenny he hugged her "Now give her a kiss," he looked at her with a face that said 'are you serious' and she looked at him with a face that said 'you know I won't let you leave this place if you don't' he bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips "See didn't that make you feel better?" she asked and he reluctantly nodded

"Go home," he said grabbing the basket and Jenny's hand and dragging her out of the bull pen they all watched his retreating back disappear into the elevator when they were sure he was gone Emily head slapped Tony

"What was that for?"

"For suggesting to play spin the bottle in the first place," she said slapping him again to the back of the head "That was for not warning us," she slapped him once more "That was for being you," and one more "That was more for my pleasure, Let's go Spence," she said getting up from the floor pulling Spencer up with her.

 **Reviews would be lovely**


	8. Emily

"DiNozzo stop staring at my ass," Emily said as she bent over her desk looking for something

"I didn't know you had a tatt,"

"Yeah well you don't need to know every aspect of my life, found it," she said coming up with a small book

"Find your gear, we got two people kidnapped on injured at Quantico," Gibbs said making his famous entrance

* * *

"Tammy Sparks reported to show up at school with blood spatter on her face, her parents Allisya and petty officer first class Chase Sparks are missing," Ziva said to Gibbs outside the van

"I don't get it if Tammy had blood spatter on her face there's a good chance she saw the kidnapper," Tony said

"That's not going to be easy to get Tammy to tell us who the kidnapper is, she's autistic," McGee said

"Who ever did this must have known the family well enough to know that Tammy couldn't identify the suspect," Emily said

"Let's check out the scene," Gibbs said walking off

* * *

"Allisya was interrupted while making Tammy's lunch," Ziva said

"No sign of forced entry," Tony said opening the door

"The blood matches the type of Chase Sparks McGee said,"

"I got a bullet," Emily said pulling a bullet out of the wall

"Got two casings," Tony said marking it and putting them in an evidence bag

"Toss me a laser," Emily said to McGee who tossed a laser to her, she stuck it into the wall and got the spray it led to the piano where the casing "He was walking after he was shot,"

"How can you tell?" Tony asked

"The pools of blood are single footsteps apart, he gets shot, grabs the wound then the piano, explaining the bloody hand print facing outwards, tries to walk over to the phone, but is fired at again, misses, drops to the floor, this couldn't have been a woman unless it's a body builder, Chase was carried out of the house," she said walking over to a pool of blood on the hardwood floor noticing a spot without blood, she took a picture then studied the pool "There was a cell phone here, taken after the pool of blood was made,"

"The number one motive behind every kidnapping is financial gain but why kidnap the parents instead of the child," Tony said

"Well they're barking up the wrong tree, there's been a massive drop in finance here since the oil spill the parents own a small stationary and music store, the only thing keeping it alive right now is a loan against the house," McGee said

"DiNozzo and Ross check out the rest of the house, Ziva and I'll go to the shop, McGee I want background checks, family members and close family friends, Ross when you come back you'll check out the girl, you've got the experience from your work in the social services," Gibbs ordered

"Lets go," Emily said walking to Tammy's room

* * *

"Kid loves to draw, can't tell what she's drawing exactly," Tony said looking at a picture drawn in brown

"That's a dog," Emily said before walking over to a wooden box in the corner of the room

"How can possibly know that's a dog?" Tony said putting the paper down on the desk

"I don't know I guess a mom knows," she said then quickly shut up on realizing what she said

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing forget it,"

"You said you were a mom,"

"Tony I don't want to talk about it,"

"All those things you know about kids, isn't from your jobs as a babysitter or social worker is it?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it,"

"You know I'm here for you if you do," he said gently

"These are used for therapy," she said picking up a small wooden triangle painted pink Tony sighed and spoke

"Expensive too,"

"That's a favorite," she said looking at a blue and yellow train on the bed

* * *

"Kid's upstairs," Gibbs said as they entered they nodded and went up

* * *

"Hi Tammy, my name's Emily, do you mind if I ask you a few questions," Emily said as she sat across from Tammy in the conference room looking at the child who was drawing someting

"Tammy?" Tony asked as he touched her shoulder, on feeling someone's hand make contact with her shoulder the child shrieked and started rocking herself back and forth

"Some autistic children are sensitive to touch," Emily said as Tony jumped back in surprise

"I'll just watch...from afar," he said heading to a corner of the table

"Hey, Tammy, we're looking for your parents...did v take them?" she asked on noticing the child was drawing v's on the paper, then started drawing them in the air "Tony,"

"On it," he said heading out of of the room, he walked down the stairs and called to McGee "McGee, I need you to reference a list of relatives and family friends focusing mainly on those with first or last names starting with the letter V," he said before heading back upstairs, McGee nodded and immediately went to work

Emily met him at the door as he approached

"We won't make much progress here, lets go check out the school, Abby's coming to watch her," she said before simply walking

* * *

"I've researched special programs for Tammy but the school just can't afford it, so she works with the others," The school principal said as they walked down the front steps of the school

"Does she pick up as quick as the others?" Tony asked as he pulled off his sunglasses

"No but she learns over time,"

"Autistic children are a lot smarter than we give them credit for, their brains pick up patterns that ours usually can't in order to enable space for new information," Emily said adjusting her sunglasses

"Yes I read an article on that,"

"That only made it easier for the kidnapper to track them, Tony let's get her home, and we'll checkout the schedules," Emily said

"Thank you for your time mam,"

"No problem, I just hope you find her parents, it'd be a shame if she had to go to a foster home, she's a lovely child,"

"We try our best, and we succeed every time nothing makes me feel we'll fail this time, no one wants to make a child an orphan or take a child away from it's parents and neither do I, thank you," Emily said before walking off, Tony noticed the glint of sadness in her voice

"Hey if you wanna talk I'm always here," he said keeping up with her

"And I appreciate that but as I've already told you I don't want to talk about it, respect that and move on,"

"You can't keep your emotions bottled up inside all the time, they have to come out eventually, your words not mine," he said blocking her path

"But I can keep them bottled up as long as I want, your words not mine," she said going around him grabbing the keys as she did so

* * *

On their way back to NCIS Emily pulled over at a flower shop and bought some red and white roses, Tony bought some and told her they were on his behalf even though he didn't know what they were for. Emily pulled over on Fifth Ave _**(I don't know if it's a real place in DC I live a really really really really long way from there)**_

"I'll meet you back at headquarters," she said grabbing the flowers and getting out, Tony sat there and watched as she disappeared into the foggy street, he wound up window as the rain was about to fall

* * *

Emily walked back down the street and saw Tony waiting for her in the car, she shot a small smile at him and got into the passenger seat

"Thanks for waiting," she said softly

"No problem,"

* * *

"Where the hell were you two?" Gibbs near shouted as Tony and Emily walked into the squad room. Emily only ignored him not bothering to take off her glasses or coat she went upstairs to the conference room

"Boss I'm really worried about her, she's been talking less and lesser as the day goes by," Tony whispered to Gibbs

"Abby said Spencer's been acting the same way they'll come around when they're ready,"

"I'm going to the house if anyone cares to join me," Emily said as she walked back down the stairs, Tony quickly rushed up to her

* * *

"When was the last time you saw her?" Tony asked as he walked into the house with Tammy's aunt

"Five years ago,"

"She would have been only five," Tony said as the girl sat down at the piano

"Chase and I got into a really big fight didn't work out so well,"

"Can you get me the schedule?"

"Sure,"

"Tammy do you mind me sitting here?" Emily asked gesturing to the space next to Tammy on the bench, she took a seat and play Do Re Me in a major key, she smiled when Tammy repeated it in a minor key "Wow you've been holding out on me Tammy,"

"I didn't know you could play Em," Tony said

"I never have it all comes back down to basic math though, Tammy how about we try something, I'm gonna ask you some questions, you push this note for yes," she pushes an F "And this for no," she pushes a C "You think you can do that?" the child pushed the F "Yeah that's it. Okay. Do you remember the guy that took your parents?" she pushed the F, then started playing the tune to Just a Dream by Nelly "Tammy I don't understand does this song mean something to you?" the child sighs and places her hand on the correct keys then resumes to playing, Emily recognized the pattern and started playing along they were almost finished when Tony called

"Em come look at this," Tony said looking through the schedule

"Hang on a minute turn back, right there 1:55 she's supposed to be at the store,"

"I don't get it," Tony said as Emily spread out the pictures that Tammy drew that day on the ground

"Tammy communicates with the world through her piano and pictures, look," she said pulling off the black boot she was wearing, it had a 1 inch heel and silver accessories on it reaching her ankle "I took off my boot in front of Tammy cause something was poking at my foot the stars are from my sock," she said pulling off her other boot "These diamonds are from my other sock,"

"Why do you wear mismatched socks?"

"Force of habit Spence does it I picked it up from him, those tracks are from the underneath of your shoes,"

"What does that have to do with the time on the schedule,"

"It's almost 1:55," she said showing him her watch

"The V wasn't a V it was the time on the clock," Tony said

"Tammy it's almost 1:55," she said showing Tammy her watch

"Store," the child said and got up

"Let her go," Tony said as her aunt was about to stop her Emily followed her out "McGee I need you to check out a list of people who come to the store everyday at 1:55,"

"Have him focus on people who lost a lot in the past couple days, children, houses, a spouse left because of the budget cuts," Emily called poking her head back through the door

"You get all that...Good I want it by the time we get back,"

* * *

"Jack Percy, 47 year old plumber, his electricity was cut due to him not paying the bills, his children were taken away from him by social services because he couldn't afford to provide food and the basic things they needed to survive," McGee said as the information popped up on the plasma

"I've got this one," Emily said as Gibbs was about to walk off to interrogation

" _I've_ got this one," Gibbs said adamantly

"Let me rephrase that, I have this one and I don't want any protests cause you're not the only one with a bad ass attitude and a death glare, I know all the tricks in the book, so don't you try to go against me, cause I've got tricks that aren't in the book," she said shooting his own death glare back at him and they weren't going to lie she was giving him a good run for his money, they stayed like that for a few minutes before Gibbs smirked

"Got the glare down pretty good,"

"People pay me to teach them your glare," she said taking the file out of his hands and walking off

"At least she smiled," Tony said when he noticed Gibbs staring at "Going to observation boss,"

* * *

"For the last time, where is is Allisya and Chase Sparks?" Emily asked calmly

"I'm telling you I don't know,"

* * *

"Ten bucks says she goes with her sit on the table ritual," Tony said as he Ziva, Gibbs and McGee watched on interrogation

"I say picture tear," Ziva said

"I say classic pound your fist on the table," McGee said

"Twenty bucks says space invader," Gibbs said turning back to watch

"That's an awfully high bet boss," Tony said

"Who's daughter?"

"Exactly you are at an advantage because she is your daughter," Ziva argued

"That doesn't say boo, look on," he said pointing to the glass where Emily was getting up, she pulled back her chair and literally flung the table to a corner of the room, Gibbs extended his hand and each of them placed twenty dollars in his hand

* * *

"There's an old navy savage yard on Wilson's Ave, a red shipping container with IFC 2636 spray painted on the front you can't miss it," Emily smirked and walked out of the room

* * *

Cars and SUVs pulled up in front of the container, the Gibbs team got out and rushed into the container with Emily leading them, they saw a woman bound with duct tape on the ground and a man bleeding profusely from his lower right abdomen she immediately went over and applied pressure to the wound

"Get them medics in here!"

* * *

Emily opened the door to Gibbs' sedan as paramedics carried Chase Sparks to an ambulance and Allisya stood with Tony. Tammy got out of the car and walked over to her mother who squatted down in front of her, she watched her mother and then placed one of her hands on her shoulder, then proceeded to hug her for the first time, Allisya smiled and hugged her daughter as Emily and Tony looked on

* * *

"You take Spencer, we'll take Emily," Abby said as they watched Emily and Spencer walking in opposite directions they nodded and walked off

"Hey Spencer...Buddy how long has it been since we had a chat," Tony said blocking Spencer

"Yesterday now please get out of my way,"

"Well it never hurts to have another," he said guiding him to the elevator where Tim was waiting, they entered and flipped the emergency switch just after the doors closed and Tony stood in front of it blocking his access to it "You and your wife have been acting suspicious all day now spill it,"

* * *

"Girls what are you doing," Emily asked as Ziva and Abby locked them in the ballistics lab

"Girl chat," Abby said

"In a ballistics lab?"

"Look I smell a bat and you and Spencer have been acting suspicious all day," Ziva said as Abby and Emily looked at her confused

"The term is rat and as I already told Tony I don't want to talk about it,"

"You're punishing yourself why don't you see that," Abby said gently

"Look Abby Ziva I appreciate that you want to help but the last time I trusted someone about something they used it against me and I lost someone that me and Spencer loved and cared about a lot,"

"This is about that person isn't it?" Abby asked/stated

"Yes,"

"If I tell you something that has been bothering me will you tell me what has been bothering you?" Ziva asked

"I don't to bargains,"

"I killed my own brother, to save Gibbs,"

"Ziva," Abby said holding her shoulder

"Zi I'm sorry,"

"I you are really sorry tell me what has been bothering you,"

"Fine," Emily sighed "Three years ago before me and Spence joined NCIS or met you...Me and Spence had...a daughter her name was Sarah,"

"What do you mean had?"

"I had a _friend_ who was a doctor at a well known hospital that helped cancer patients, I asked her if she could help us have one of the doctors diagnose Sarah, she said she had leukemia it wasn't as bad it could be treated, we had everything in place, but Sarah was getting more and more sick even though we did the treatment," she said a single tear rolling down her cheek "It had gotten so bad that Sarah was on life support, I trusted that _friend_ only to find out she was taking the money we gave her and wasn't giving my Sarah the proper treatment she needed, then one day they said that Sarah couldn't take it anymore her body was giving up, Spence came outside while I was looking through an album on the floor outside Sarah's room, he told me she wanted to talk to me, do you know what her last words were?" tears were now streaming down her face like a river as Abby and Ziva struggled not to break down "She said "Move on mommy, and take care of daddy for me, I love you" and that was it after all that pain and torture my baby was gone, just like that as I held her, lifeless in my arms, what did my baby do to deserve three years of torture all that because of some greedy bitch that wanted money,"

"Em oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Abby said as she and Ziva hugged her

"No one should have to go through that," Ziva said

"At least now she's not in pain," Abby said

"Is that why you are always so sad every time someone mentions McGee's sister," Ziva asked she nodded

"How long has she been," Abby couldn't bear to finish her sentence

"Three years,"

"You have been torturing yourself for three whole years?" Ziva asked astonished as they pulled away

"Just promise me that none of it leaves this room," she said wiping her tears

"Of course, Just promise me you won't torture yourself anymore, if something's bothering you, you can come to us," she nodded

"I've an appointment in twenty minutes I've gotta run,"

"What's wrong?"

"I've been getting sick and cramping a lot I just wanted to be sure nothing's wrong,"

"Okay drive safe," she nodded and left

* * *

 **I know this chapter isn't Tiva but I have a really horrible case of writers block, so please Review**


	9. The Wedding

**A/N: Hey guys I didn't know what else to do with the story so I decided to go ahead with the wedding .Enjoy :)**

It was finally the big day, everyone was excited all except the bride and groom who should be the most excited, but they weren't, no they were nervous. In a dressing room at the back of the church the boys were getting groom's men wore Caribbean blue dress shirts with black slacks and ties, McGee who was Tony's bestman wore a blue tux and black tie, Tony dressed in a white tux with black trimming and along with a Caribbean blue waistcoat and tie sticking with the theme complete with a crisp white dress shirt, was pacing up and down

"Tony if you keep pacing like that you're gonna leave a track on the floor," McGee said to Tony who just ignored him

"What if I mess up, what if I forget my vows, what if she gets cold feet and leaves me at the alter?" Tony mumbled still pacing, McGee shook his head looked up and mentally asked God to help him, then he grabbed Tony's shoulders and turned him so so that they would face each other

"Listen to me, you will be fine, you will not forget your vows and Ziva will not leave you at the alter, do you hear me?" McGee said firmly to Tony who nodded "Good now where's that idiotic, confident, goofy, stupid Tony we all know?" McGee asked Tony who gave a huge grin then there was a knock on the door

~NCIS~

In the girls' separate dressing room Ziva was getting her hair done by Emily

 _Link to hair- pin/519039925781591020/_

While the girls were touching up their makeup

"There you go, go ahead and put on your dress then I'll do your makeup, sometimes the dress smudges the makeup," Emily said pushing one last bobby pin in Ziva's hair

"Thank you where did you learn to do this as far as I know you were busy earning your PhD, and being fit all the time, not that there is anything wrong with that," Ziva said

"Eh, even a marine's daughter has her perks right," Emily said putting on her eyeliner causing Ziva to chuckle she walked over to the corner where her dress was hanging, slipped out of her robe and put it on

"Alright girls I'm gonna check on the boys Ziva I'll be back to fix your makeup," Emily said slipping on her shoe, she walked out the door disappearing down the long corridor to the boys' dressing room

~NCIS~

Tony shot a wide grin at McGee after he was done talking just then there came a knock on the door, then it came again Tony smirked as he walked to the door

"Ziva that better not be you," he shouted

"Tony, it's Emily, open the door," a muffled feminine voice came from the other side

"How do I know you're not with Ziva,"

"Anthony Demetri DiNozzo you open the door right this instant," she said from the other side causing him to jerk the door open, pulling her inside because she was holding on to the knob, making her fall into his chest almost breaking a heel and earning a small shriek from her while the boys were still laughing at his middle name

"Gosh Tony you almost made me break a heel," she complained pressing one hand against his chest to fix her shoe

"How'd you know my middle name?" he asked curtly

"Gee, what a gentleman," she said sarcastically

"Sorry are you alright, How'd you know my middle name?"

"I told you I know things...it's a gift," she replied smirking up at him "Anyway forget that, is everything alright here, did you memorize your vows?" she asked fixing his eyebrows like a mother to her child

"Yes mom," Tony said in a childishly sarcastic tone

"Boys front and center," she said in her commander voice turning away from Tony who ran to line up with the others she walked down the line fixing Tony's tie, Tim's collar, Jimmy's glasses and she dragged Spencer back to the chair in front the mirror ignoring all his protests tying his hair up into a neat low ponytail with one of her small black scrunchies. When she had decided the boys were in order she went back to the girls' room to do Ziva's makeup.

~NCIS~

Tony stood at the alter waiting on what seemed like forever for the piano to start playing here comes the bride finally it started playing then he saw his little niece coming down isle with a basket of rose petals scattering them behind her as she walked down, then behind her came her twin brother carrying the pillow containing the two rings he smiled at the sight, he found out he had a stepsister last year those were her children, after the children came down the isle Abby the maid of honor wore a simple black dress with a white bow and held a small bouquet of white hydrangeas

 _Link to Abby's dress- pin/467741111276432806/_

Then Emily came, behind her was Jenny they both wore simple fuschia dresses and held a small bouquet of hydrangeas

 _Link to Emily and Jenny's dresses- pin/119345458852000128/  
_

All the girls' hair done in waterfall curls

 _Link to the girls' hairstyle- pin/570690584005771018/_

Then the moment he was waiting for Ziva, his bride, his love, his soon to be wife in just a matter of minutes being escorted down the isle by Gibbs in her beautiful Caribbean blue dress

 _Link to Ziva's dress- pin/493073859175902228/_

Holding a big beautiful bouquet of fuschia hydrangeas with a few blue tucked in every where she looked beautiful in the simple hairstyle Emily had done for her with a small tiara on her head. Gibbs handed her off and whispered a quick threat to Tony before going to take his seat next to Tony's father.

The priest did what he had to do then time came for the vows Tony went first

"I Anthony DiNozzo promise to you that I will be your lover, companion and friend, your ally in conflict, your partner in parenthood, your greatest fan and toughest adversary. Your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief, and above all I promise to live in truth with you and to be with you till my last breath, as I give you my hand and my heart, as a sanctuary of love warmth and peace and pledge my, love, devotion, faith and honor to you Ziva David as I join my life to yours." by the time Tony had finished Ziva was in tears she took a, minute to gather herself as she began

"As I Ziva David give to you my heart ,I remember how I told you I never believed in soulmates , lovers but as time went by you made me believe you gave me hope that I will find love, I promise to encourage your compassion, your sillyness, because that is what makes you wonderful and unique. I promise to nurture your dreams, because it is trough them that your soul shines, I promise to help you shoulder _our_ challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together, I promise, to be your partner in all things , Not possessing you, but working with you as part of the whole. On this day I give you my heart, I promise that I will walk with you, hand in hand, through life's journey, wherever it leads us,living learning loving, where ever you go I go and if you die I die." after they both finished the entire room including the priest were crying even Gibbs got some tears in his eyes but blinked them away.

They said the I do's, kissed twice, ran down the isle with everyone throwing rice on them and entered the limo waiting to carry them to the reception area, the driver put up the sound proof glass thingy _(Sorry guys I don't know what it's called)_ to give them privacy and put the phone on in case they needed anything.

~NCIS~

When they got to the reception area the the entire NCIS family was there to welcome them even director Vance and his kids. They sat at the middle of the long table set up for the newly wedded couple and their family while everyone else made sure things were in order that included the caterers with the food which Abby took care of, making sure the cake got there whole, it was a large three teered blue cake with hot pink flowers which Tiny insisted on getting, Ziva wanted a small simple cake, Jenny took care of that, the dance floor, music and decorations, which Emily took care of while Gibbs and Tony's dad welcomed guests and put presents on a table next to the cake.

Emily cleared her throat as she took her seat beside Tony's dad upon noticing a love bite on Ziva's neck it was crazy what Tony did, he made marks at different angles so that it would come out in the shape of a heart, when Ziva looked at her confused she brushed her finger on her neck so that she would get the message causing Ziva to turn flush red then she looked at Tony and winked at him causing him to turn red also.

After the speeches were made, dinner was served, dancing to numerous songs and opneing presents then piling them into Gibbs', McGee's and Emily's cars yes there were the many gifts to be dropped off at their new house across from Gibbs' house it was time to throw the garter and the bouquet Abby dragged up a chair for Ziva to sit on ,she didn't understand the purpose of these rituals but did it for the fun Tony asked her which leg it was on and in one swift motion disappeared under her skirt he placed a kiss on her inner thigh causing her to giggle, before grabbing the garter with his teeth and tearing it off of her leg, he got out from under her dress and threw it back he looked down at her to see her chuckling

"What?" he asked

"McGee caught it," she replied

"Way to go probie," he said turning around Ziva got up and tossed the bouquet back and looked up to see Tony grinning

"What?"

"I think this is a sign," he said still grinning she whipped her head around the see Abby practically jumping around with the bouquet in her hands

When they got to the car Gibbs handed them two tickets to Bora Bora and told them that they booked a honeymoon resort at St. Regis, for two weeks and that one of his very good friends would be there to pick them up, drop them off and give them tours Gibbs handed them a picture of the man , told them it was a gift from everyone, and he walked off smirking.

 **More reviews quicker updates I promise but only based in how many reviews I get and if you guys like it if you don't I can simply drop the story right here**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Sorry this isn't an update. I won't be updating for a while as my laptop is currently down. I'm currently writing this from my phone. Sorry again guys. :'(**


	11. Cravings

Ziva turned and looked at Tony's sleeping form at around twelve thirty am and pouted as his turned back,

"Tony," she whispered as he stirred "Tony are you awake?" she asked as he mumbled, she suddenly smirked mischievously and pinched his bottom causing him to jerk up

"Ah I'm awake!" he near shouted. He looked over to her as she sat with her legs folded on the bed

"I could really go for some Phish ice cream and pickles right now," she said innocently. Did he just hear right? Did she just ask for ice cream and pickles? Just the thought of that combination made his stomach turn

"I take it the dreaded cravings part of pregnancy has begun," she nodded slowly

"Please," she asked innocently making puppy dog eyes and a pout. Tony sighed, got dressed, grabbed his keys and was out the door. She smiled and went back to sleep she knew she'd have at least an hour's sleep for Tony found an open ice cream shop or supermarket and got back home with ice cream and pickles.

 **Hey guess it wasn't that long till I got my laptop back this is just a short drabble hope you liked it please leave a review**


	12. Baby Shower

_7 1/2 months pregnant_

Ziva was now seven months pregnant and still insisted on going on maternity leave when she was ready which would be when she's ready to give birth. She was laying in Tony's lap eating pickles and peanut butter which was her latest craving in Abby's lab on the couch bed. She bolted up as she felt a strong kick knocking Tony's mouth closed as he was about to say something, she had felt the baby moving before but never a kick she questioned Alisha about it but she only said the babies will start kicking when they want to. They had found they were having two little girls that day.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked as she suddenly bolted up

"One of them kicked?" she said excitedly putting Tony's hand where she had felt the kick he felt a small thud against his hand

"Hey guys I was thinking we could hold a baby shower tommo..." Abby trailed off as she saw Tony and Ziva tearing up "What's wrong," she asked sincerely

"One of the babies kicked," Ziva said in a watery yet happy voice,"

"Ooo I wanna feel," Abby said excitedly

"Abbs I think we should go with fluorescent green and hot pink for the baby shower..."Emily trailed off as she walked into the lab and saw Abby with her hand on Ziva's abdomen and Ziva and Tony tearing up "What's wrong,"

"One of the babies kicked," Ziva said her voice still watery and happy

"Can I feel," she asked excitedly rushing up to Ziva, who placed her hand where she felt the kick

"So as I was saying maybe we could hold the baby shower tomorrow," Abby continued

"Oh Yeah I was thinking on the lines of fluorescent green and pink for colors," Emily continued with her statement

"Guys we do not need a baby shower," Ziva argued

"Yes you do," Emily and Abby argued back

"Fine but nothing big and expensive," Ziva finally caved

"Yay," Abby and Emily both cheered

~NCIS~

Abby and Emily had decorated the house beautifully and Abby had organized games and Emily had organized food and drinks for everyone.

"Alright everyone ," Abby said to the room of people in front her "We'll play one game before eating then we'll play two more games before the opening of presents,"

"For the first game everyone will need to get in to teams of two," Emily said she and Spencer paired up, Gibbs and Jenny, Tony and Ziva, Abby and McGee and Jimmy and Breena and Ducky watched to make sure no one was cheating "Aright everyone take a baby and blindfold from the the bucket," she said taking a baby for herself and passing the bucket to Gibbs "Now which ever team undresses the baby and re-dresses it first without manhandling it,whilst wearing the blindfold wins the game,"

Everyone struggled with their dolls except Gibbs, Emily and Jimmy and Breena who finished in that order

"Where did you learn to do that?" Spencer asked his wife

"Oh I didn't tell you I was a babysitter before I became an agent, needed the money to pay my dues," she replied "Alright people lets eat," she said turning to everyone in the room Abby brought out pizzas and beers and a soda for Ziva.

After everyone had finished eating it was time for the second game Abby brought out some baby bottles filled with beer

"Alright the second game is for the guys, so guys hurry up and take a bottle if you're playing," all the boys were curious to see where the game was going except Ducky who had already played it Gibbs was about to take a bottle when Abby handed him a bottle filled with burbon

"Now for this game you will have to drink beer out of the bottle whoever finishes first wins 3,2,1 go," she finished as the boys began sucking hard at the bottle all except Gibbs who knew to relax and the drink would just fall into his mouth Spencer was the first to give up as his face hurt he sat back and watched as Tony and McGee sucked violently at the bottles, Tony soon gave up and started to rub his face, McGee sucked until his face turned red then he gave up Gibbs finished his bottle with ease and won

"Now this third game you'll get into groups of four obviously Ziva will be sitting out and Ducky also because he cannot waddle and Ziva waddles all the time and so will Jenny because I don't think she could waddle in that skirt," Emily,Spencer,Tony and Gibbs were in one group while Jimmy,Breena,Abby and McGee were in another "Now each person will take two quarters," she said passing the bowl around taking two for her self "There are two buckets at the end of the room your group will line up at the opposite end of the room you'll place one quarter between your knees and waddle over dropping the quarter in the bucket all without using your hands, you'll do this twice with as you have two quarters, if you happen to drop the quarter outside the bucket you'll start over Ziva and Ducky will be monitoring each group so that you don't cheat," she gave the instructions of the game and they started off. The sight was hilarious grown people waddling across a room. They even managed to get Gibbs to smile. Gibbs' team won because Jimmy and Mcgee had dropped both their quarters twice each.

After the games were over Tony and Ziva sat down to open gifts there were a multitude of presents in front of them they had opened Abby and McGee's presents on her insistence Abby had gotten two onesies with skulls and crossbones and with pink bows at the top of each skull along with two mini versions of Bert labelled Bernie and Bern each farting when you turn on the switch and squeeze them. They had opened Ducky's present next Ducky got them two baby carriers so they could take care of the kids while they work along with an electric breast pump for Ziva. Next they opened Emily and Spencer's presents They had gotten them two tiny NCIS jackets along with two pink NCIS onesies and a gift basket with baby shampoo, bottles, changing mats, wipes, and other things needed to take care of babies. Then they opened Jimmy and Breena's presents they had gotten two small blankets in casings that when you roll it up looks like stuffed bunnies and a baby bag filled with booties, onesies, bibs being the mother figure she always was had gotten parenting books and a name book along with some bibs, baby clothes and a changing apron. Finally when it was time for Gibbs presents Gibbs, McGee, Spencer and Jimmy went round back and pushed in two cribs with stars and moons carved on complete with toy mobiles at the top then pushed in two rocking chairs and rocking horses all hand made by Gibbs himself they carried each item in to the individual rooms and Ziva showed them where she wanted it placed.

After the celebrations the Abby, Emily , Jenny and Breena did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen while the boys were left to pack away toys and pick up rubbish, as Ziva supervised after much complaining that she didn't want them to do all the work. When the house was clean. Tony and Ziva saw everyone off and hunkered down for the night.

 **Reviews would be lovely.**


	13. Mini DiNozzos

_One week till_ _du_ e _date_

It was one week till her due date and with much coaxing and arguing form the team Ziva finally decided to go on maternity evening Tony was at his desk aimlessly throwing paper into McGee's waste bin while Emily was reading a book sitting in the middle of the floor, when he received a phone call

 _"Tony the babies are coming,"_ Ziva said panicked over the phone

"Now?" Tony asked earning everyone else's attention

 _"Yes now my water just broke, and my contractions are like five minutes apart,"_

"Alright you get changed and grab your bag I'll be there in a minute," Tony said slamming the phone down and grabbing his stuff in a hurry he was just about to rush out of the bullpen when he crashed into Gibbs spilling his coffee

"You better have a damn good reason for spilling my coffee DiNozzo,"

"Ziva just went into labour," he said rushing off

~NCIS~

Tony rushed into emergency with Ziva in his arms she was clutching his shirt tightly and tears were streaming down her face

"Please help my wife just went into labor and she's in a lot of pain," he said stopping a nurse

"Alright sir who is her gynecologist?' the nurse asked pulling up a wheel chair

"Doctor Alisha Anderson," he said placing her in the wheel chair

"Alright I'll call your doctor please sign in at reception someone there will take you to a room and give her a gown to change into," the nurse told Tony who nodded and rolled Ziva to the counter a nurse from reception took them to a room and gave Ziva a gown to change into.

~NCIS~

 _Two hours and one baby later_

Ziva was holding Tony's hand tight as he was encouraging her to push

"Alright Ziva two more pushes and the baby'll be out," doctor Anderson told Ziva who pushed once more

"We are never having sex again Tony, forget having sex we are not even sleeping in the same room," Ziva said digging her nails into his hand

"I know just focus on pushing,"

"Alright Ziva last push," doctor Anderson said as Ziva pushed

"I cannot do it again Ally, I cannot," she said falling back onto the bed exhausted

"Yes you can just one last push Zi where's that strong ninja assassin from Isreal we all know," Tony encouraged Ziva who nodded and pushed a sharp wail caused Ziva's and Tony's hearts to soar as their baby tested out its lungs and voice for the first time. After the doctors cleaned the babies off and stitched Ziva up she was moved to regular room.

"What do you want to name them?" Tony asked Ziva as she fed one of the babies while the other was sleeping in his arms

"I always liked the name Alana,"

"Perfect Alana Kelly DiNozzo," he said gesturing to the baby in Ziva's arms

"And what about Rebecca-Ann,"

"Great Rebecca-Ann Tali DiNozzo," Tony said as there was a knock on the door

"Can we come in?" Abby whispered

"Come on," Ziva said pulling up her top. Everyone walked in but you could hardly see them because they were covered in balloons and presents

"Hey everything alright?" McGee asked walking up to the bed as Abby took Rebecca from Tony's arms she was dark haired with green eyes

"Of course nanny McGee their my kids why wouldn't every thing be alright,"

"Everybody I would like you to meet Rebecca-Ann Tali DiNozzo," she said gesturing to the baby who Abby was cooing at

"Hi Becca aren't you the cutest little thing on earth, McGee I want one," she said turning to McGee

"A-Abs I-I don't I-I uh I," McGee was now crimson red and stuttering

"And Alana Kelly DiNozzo," she said passing a blonde baby with warm chocolate eyes like hers to Gibbs

"Congratulations Tony," McGee said finally gathering himself

"Abby, McGee we were talking and we want you guys to be their god parents, if you would like," Ziva said

"Of course we would love to, McGee wouldn't we love to,"

"Of course it would be an honor,"

"Good, so God forbid anything happens to us its up to you two to get these little girls into MIT," Tony said to McGee who smiled

 **A/N: I know I know crappy but here's the final chapter guys I honestly didn't know what to do with it. Please leave votes on what you want to see next in your reviews I am open to all suggestions. Currently working on a Criminal Minds fic I don't know if I'll publish it yet**


End file.
